EL FAN
by Henry Canterville
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando un fan normal y corriente conoce a los personajes que idolatra?
1. Default Chapter

Todos nos hemos preguntado en alguna ocasion que hariamos si tuvieramos la oportunidad de conocer a nuestros ídolos y correr aventuras junto a ellos. Esta es la historia de una persona que vio cumplido su sueño... de una manera que no esperaba. El es el Sabedor, el que Todo lo Conoce.  
  
Stan Lee presenta...  
  
EL FAN  
  
Nº 0: Make Mine Marvel  
  
(especial 48 paginas)  
  
Portada: Se ve al fan cayendo en medio de un vórtive dimensional lleno de portadas historicas de comics Marvel mientras grita: "Cabritooooo...!" En la esquina inferior izquierda Stan Lee sonrie con gesto burlón.  
  
Barcelona  
  
Pabellon 45 del antiguo Forum de las Culturas  
  
Aquel año el Salon del Comic de Barcelona eres especial por dos razones: Una, se habia trasladado al mucho mas adecuado recinto de los pabellones del Forum de las Culturas. Dos Stan Lee vistaba barcelona por segunda vez, aunque esta vez lo hacia a titulo personal y particular, como un fan más (o eso decia). En aquel momento, estaba sentado a la barra de uno de los bares, charlando con un inusualmente tranquilo y respetuoso admirador.  
  
-... y entonces le dije "No, no pienso hacer que Banner crezca 50 metros y escupa radiacion. Con tres metros es más que suficiente. Y olvídate de Rick. No creo que un sidekick asi sea apropiado".  
  
-!Jajajaja! Er.. sorry, Mr. Lee, no queria ofenderle. Pero ha de reconocer -dio un sorbo a su bebida- que Rick jones ha crecido como personaje. Y mucho.  
  
-Si, desde luego. En fin.... me voy ya, tengo una cita para vistar la Sagrada Familia. Pero antes te quiero regalar algo. -El Fan se atragantó con el refresco, salpicando toda la barra.- Es una muestra de gratitud por tu trato. Normalmente mis fans son bastante más... intensos.  
  
-Er... gracias -El objeto que su ídolo le tendia era un tomo recopilatorio en tapa dura. Las cubiertas eran de color negro mate, con el logotipo de la Casa de las Ideas en rojo en el centro. Cuando fue a abrirlo, Lee se lo impidió.  
  
-No, aqui, no. No es el sitio adecuado. Ah, antes de que se me olvide, recuerda una cosa: Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad... y problemas con las fechas de entrega.  
  
-Ya, usted sabe mucho de eso, ¿no?  
  
-!Jajajajaja! Ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero que nos volvamos aver algun día. -Estrecho la mano del Fan y abandonó el local, sin dejar de ser observado por el otro que esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se preguntó que material podia haber en ese tomo. ¿Quizás historias clásicas de Strange Tales? Aquel mismo año se publicaba el primero de los Resurrection, tomos dedicados a las mejores y (en ocasiones) más justificadas historias de resurrección de personajes Marvel, tanto heroes como villanos. Las historias habian sido escogidas por los fans a traves de votación popular en la pagina web de la Casa de las Ideas.  
  
¿Y porque le diria que aquel no era el sitio adecuado para leerlo? Cierto que el bullicio del lugar no era el más adecuado para disfrutar de una lectura. Pero el metro tampoco lo era, y habia mucha gente que se distraia así. Bueno, no le hacia ningun mal esperar. Miró el reloj. Tenia el tiempo justo para acercarse hasta el stand de Antartic Press y luego al de AnthroBooks para que Shawntae Howard le echara una firma en su nº 1 de Extinctioners (edición española).  
  
Dos horas después. un parque cualquiera...  
  
-Bufff -se abanico con la mano- que calor que hace. ¿Y ahora que hago hasta que vengan los demás? -Habia quedado con unos amigos para acercarse hasta La Mazmorra, un bar heavy situado en una antigua iglesia románica. Y aun le quedaban algo asi como tres cuartos de hora de espera en el punto de encuentro.-En fin, este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para ver que tiene este recopilatorio de especial.  
  
Lo abrió y le llamó la atención que la primera página no tuviera titulo. Tan solo un recuadro en la parte baja donde figuraban el guionista (Peter David) y el dibujante (George Perez). El dibujo mostraba a Uatu, el Vigilante contra un fondo de estrellas, con la Tierra de fondo.  
  
-Ya empezamos... otra saga cosmica, seguro. A ver que nos cuenta el cabezón este...  
  
"Soy el Vigilante, pero hoy no vengo a narraros los hechos que observo desde mi hogar, sino a advertirte, lector, pues estás a puto de emprender un viaje ansiado por muchos antes que tú, y que igualmente será ansiado por otros despues de que tu lo emprendas."  
  
"Veras cosas que conoces, y por eso mismo te sorprenderan. Veras otras que confirman tus saberes, y otras que lo desmienten, te sentaras a la diestra de los que escriben el destino. Habra quien te tema, y habra quien te admire. Tendras el Don del Saber, y no hay mayor don en el sitio al cual encaminas tus pasos al leer estas palabras."  
  
"Por eso te digo: Recuerda las palabras de sabiduria que un sencillo mortal pronuncio antes que yo..." -El fan las pronunció en voz alta a la vez que leia:  
  
-"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" -Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que pasaba la pagina. Debia de haber pasado demasiado tiempo al sol, no estaba acostumbrado al calor. Pasó la pagina, intrigado. Era una doble splash-page que mostraba una zona de Central Park en la que peleaban Magneto y lo que supuso la enésima version de los Defensores: Doctor Extraño, Motorista Fantasma y Thor. Paso de nuevo la página, y justo en el momento en que sus ojos leian el dialgo de Thor ("¡A mi, sagrado Mjolnir!"), el dolor de cabeza se agudizó, tanto que sintío como si le rodease una espiral que le arrebatase de donde se hallaba para llevarle a...  
  
-¡LA MADRE QUE ME PARIO! -Lo que veia era, bueno, era a los personajes del comic que tenia en las manos. pero, eso noera posible, el se hallaba en Barcelona, y... Un impulso le hizo abrir de nuevo el comic y pasear su vista por sus viñetas. En el cuadro del narrador decia...  
  
"Con asombrado horror contemplaba a sus ídolos luchar ante él, paralizado por la sorpresa..." El dibujo mostraba al Motorista Fantasma agarrando la cabeza del Amo del Magnetismo, arrojando su Mirada de Penitencia sobre él, hacuendo que...  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -...chillara como si le abrasaran el alma...  
  
-Sintiendo diez veces todo el dolor y sufrimiento que habia causado en apenas unos instantes. Esto no puede ser, no puede ser. -Medio aturdido por la sorpresa se echó la mochila al hombro, mirado a su alrededor, intentado buscar una via de escape de aquel lugar. Un hombre alto, con un uniforme que conocia MUY bien se acerco hasta él, preguntandole algo que no entendio.  
  
-¡Nick Furia!  
  
-¿Sorry? -Mierda! Claro, el leia los comics traducidos, pero ellos hablaban en ingles. Y el de ingles apenas sabia nada.  
  
-Mire, necesito ayuda, no se porque, pero estoy dentro de un comic. Quiero decir, que... Bah, dejelo, es una locura, seguro que me ha dado una insolacion y estoy alucinando.  
  
-¿Are you OK?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿OK? Er.. lles, lles, aim oquei. -Furia le señaló la salida más próxima.  
  
-Guy, if i was you, i will run out as fast as i can. -Aun sin saber lo que le querian decir, salió como al ma que llevaba el diablo. Justo anrtes de atravesar la verja, se le acercó un paramédico.  
  
-...Ok?  
  
-Er.. lles, lles. -De repenre, se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia atrás, observando al hombre que se habia dirigido hacia él.  
  
-No puede ser, era... era... ¿Jake Olson? ¿El alter ego humano de Thor? -Respiró hondo varias veces. Y eso que se veia en lo alto, volando entre los edificios.. estaba bastante lejos, pero juraria que era rojo y dorado, con la forma y el tamaño de...- ¿Iron Man?  
  
-Parker, if you still... -Se volvió rápidamente. Junto a él pasaron Peter Parker y Scott Lang como si nada. Dos de sus mayores idolos. Paseando por la calle como si nada. ¡Ellos le podrian ayudar!  
  
-Mister Parker! -"como me falle ahora mi ingles de todo a un euro estoy perdido"- Mister Parker, plis, kan llu jel mi?  
  
-¿What? -tras unos infructuosos intentos de hacerse comprender, lo mandó todo a paseo. pero justo cuando Parker y Lang estaban doblando la esquina, él vió como a parker se le caia al suelo un objeto. Rapidamente, corrió a recogerlo y...  
  
-¡Parker, Parker, se te ha caido esto! nada, demasiado lejos. A ver como funciona est.. -TWWWIP!- miedda, teno da bo'a 'ena de tedadaña. -Corrió intentando alcanzar al héroe, y cuando estaba cruzando la calle, alguien tiro de él hacia atrás evitando que un camión le atropellará.  
  
-Madre mia, que cerca ha estado. -Se volvió hacia la persona que le habia salvado la vida. Era una mujer mayor, cabellos blancos, estatura media... la tipica anciana afable y simpatica de NY-. Gracias señora.  
  
-De nada muchacho. ¿Eres mejicano?  
  
-No, español. Europeo -añadio como explicación-. ¿Habla castellano?  
  
-Lo aprendi en la guerra, una amiga se casó con un... como lo llamaba...  
  
-¿Brigadista? -La mujer asintió-.  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
-Pues la verdad es que si, señora. No se como he venido a parar aquí. Bueno, creo que si, pero si se lo cuento va a pensar que estoy loco.  
  
-¿...? -El fan se lo contó todo. La mujer no pareció extrañarse. No demasiado, al menos.  
  
-Ven conmigo. Creo que se como ayudarte. lo primero es encontrar un sitio donde te puedas estar, y mi casa es bastante amplia.  
  
-Vaya. Gracias, Mrs...  
  
-Martha, solo Martha. -Se ofrecio a llevarla las bolsas de la compra, alo que la amable se;ora accedio con una sonrisa. Caminaron hasta la parada del autobus y mientras se sentaban, ella le explico donde se dirigian.  
  
-Vivo en Brooklyn, pero hago la compra en esta zona d ela ciudad. No sabes lo dificil que es encontrar te decente en algunos sitios.  
  
-Costumbre que adquirio en inglaterra, supongo.  
  
-No, es por mi hijo, su marca favorita solo la venden por aqui. -De repente el Fan tuvo un estrenecimiento y supo que ese hijoera alguien que ya conocia, pero quien podria ser, lo desconocia. No seria la primera , ni la ultima vez que ese escalogrio de reconocimiento iniciaria sucesos.. peculiares por asi decirlo.  
  
El piso de la mujer era peque;o y acogedor. Mientras miraba una foto en la que aparecian la que sin duda debia de ser ella con bastantes a;os menos y su marido vestido de piloto de la RAF, Martha se acerc'o a 'el con u vaso humeante.  
  
-Te. Espero que te guste.  
  
-Gracias Martha. Emmm, no quisiera parecer grosero, pero diiste que tu hijo podia ayudarme.  
  
-Si, sus jefes son gente muy amable, y seguro que pueden hacer algo. Acabo de llamarle, esta noche estar'a aqui. Y ma;ana iras con el a su trabajo.  
  
-Vaya, gracias, no se como podria...  
  
-Disfruta del te, de momento con eso basta.  
  
Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido durante casi toda la tarde. Era agradable hablar con alguien en su propio idioma, y Martha agradecia la ocasion de desempolvar su castellano. Durante la 2 Guerra Mundial fue como voluntaria a un aerodromo ingles, donde conocio a su marido. Conocio al Capitan America.  
  
-El de ahora me recuerda tanto al de entonces... casi se diria que son la misma persona. -El Fan sonrio para sus adentros, si la buena mujer supiera lo acertada que estaba... Ah -se levanto al escuchar unas llaves en la puerta de entrada. Voy a quitar la cadena, ese debe de ser mi hijo.  
  
-He salido un poco antes. Queria que Maria te conociese, madre.  
  
-Vaya, pero que nieta mas guapa!  
  
Cuando el Fan vio a las persona que se acercaba por el pasillo se quedo con la boca abierta. Ahora sabia de que conocia a Martha... Era la madre de Jarvis, el mayordomo de los Vengadores! Y la chica era maria de Guadalupe Santiago, su ahijada, mas conocida como Silverclaw.  
  
Proximo numero El Fan en la mansion de los Heroes Mas Poderosos de la Tierra. 


	2. Los Heroes Más Poderosos de la Tierra

Todos nos hemos preguntado en alguna ocasion que hariamos si tuvieramos la oportunidad de conocer a nuestros ídolos y correr aventuras junto a ellos. Esta es la historia de una persona que vio cumplido su sueño... de una manera que no esperaba. El es el Sabedor, el que Todo lo Conoce.  
  
Stan Lee presenta...  
  
EL FAN  
  
Nº 1: Los Heroes Mas Poderosos de la Tierra  
  
NOTA: Nocturno es creacion y Copyright de Dhaem17  
  
Portada: El Fan tumbado en una mesa de laboratorio mientras es examinado por multitud de sondas y sensores que le cubren casi por completo. Hank Pym (vestido de Hombre Gigante, la capucha hacia atrás), observa intrigado las lineas planas y los ceros en todos los monitores. El Fan pregunta "¿Es grave, doctor?"  
  
New York  
  
Mansion de los Vengadores  
  
El Capitan America observaba atento al chico que acompañaba a Jarvis. No paraba de mirarlo todo como si... como si aquella situacion fuera la conformacion de algo, o el destino de un peregrinaje. Al principio habia sido dificil entenderse con él, porque no hablaba inglés, y, aunque cueste creerlo, ninguno d elos Vengadores hablaba castellano. Así pues, decidieron darle un traductor universal. Y ahi empezaron los problemas.  
  
-¡NO-SOY-SUDAMERICANO! Soy Europeo, español. ¡Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo cuando oye "spanish" se piense que vengo del sur del Rio Grande!  
  
-Ah, ese pais donde...  
  
-Firestar, no sigas por ahi, mi pais es algo más que eso que ibas a decir. Punto. -Steve Rogers se preguntó con un supsiro interior si habia sido buena idea despues de todo lo del traductor.  
  
En aquellos momentos estaba hablando con Hercules, preguntandole que habia de verdad en lo que los mitos contaban de sus famosas 12 tareas.  
  
-Entonces... ¿lo de los establos de Augias es cierto? ¿Pero como se te ocurrio desviar el rio para que el agua arrastrase todo el estiercol y la suciedad?  
  
-Mi buen amigo...  
  
-Lee, Jack Lee -ese era el nombre que habia dado cuando entro en la mansión.  
  
-Ese nombre no es español.  
  
-Y mi paciencia no es larga, Janet.  
  
-Pues bien, mi buen Jack, sencillamente queria terminar pronto para ir a la taberna antes de que se terminara ese exquisito vino de Micenas que no hay manera de hallar hoy en dia.  
  
-Cultiva tus propios viñedos.  
  
-¿Que? -El Principe del Poder se quedo pensativo.  
  
-Si, en lugar de esperar a que otros lo hagan, hazlo tu mismo, asi quedara a tu gusto. En mi pais hay terrenos muy buenos para la viña. Como la ribera del Duero, por ejemplo...  
  
-¿Tu pais? -En aquel momento el capitán se volvió hacia la puerta tras él, acaba de entrar la persona a la que esperaba.  
  
-Hank, gracias por venir tan pronto. Bien, veo que estamos todos. Jack, si no te importa...  
  
-¿Eh? No, no, claro que no Capitan. Luego hablamos Hercules, ¿vale? -Jack (ya empezaba a pensar asi de si mismo), observó a las personas que le miraban sentadas en torno a la mesa: Capitan America, Hercules, la Avispa, Hank Pym, Iron Man y Firestar. ¿Como les iba a decir que venia de un mundo en el que ellos eran personajes de ficcion? Sencillo, no se lo diria.  
  
Bueno, el caso es que no se como, pero me he visto transportado de mi universo a este. En mi, emm, hogar, tenia conocimiento regular de vuestras actividades, incluso de las, digamos... ocultas al publico. Apareci cuando los Defensores derrotaban a Magneto, si hablais con Thor lo puede confirmar, el me vio cuando salia de la zona. Me preguntó si estaba bien.  
  
CREO que se como he llegado aqui, y espero que vostros me podais ayudar.  
  
-¿Ya está? ¿Asi de sencillo? -Iron Man se mostraba desconfiado. Algo le decia que ese chico era mas, mucho mas de lo que decia.- No podemos ayudarte con tan poca informacion.  
  
-Stark, deja de ser tan quisquilloso. Ups, mierda. -Los Vengadores se le quedaron mirando fijamente.- Si, se quien es ¿y que? Aunque os dijera como lo se no me creeriais. Os aseguro que no soy un enemigo. Solo busco ayuda. Mirad, haremos una cosa... -Sin esperar respuesta, saco el Recopilatorio de la mochila y lo ojeó rapidamente. Oh, oh, esto es grave... Han secuestrado a la ahijada de Jarvis. ¿El Señor de las Bestias? Debe de ser nuevo, ¿quien es el guionista... ¿Joe Kelly? Madre del amor hermoso...  
  
¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ya os he dicho que se mucho de vosotros. Ah, claro, ahora viene la tipica escena de "dejemosle marchar y vigilemosle a ver quien es y que quiere". Podeis hacerme lo que querais, os aseguro que no tengo nada que ocultar.  
  
Tres horas despues...  
  
-Dr. Pym, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Puedo levantarme ya? Tengo que ir al lavabo.  
  
-Claro, pero no salgas de la Mansión aun, por favor. -Jack abandonó la mesa en la que estaba tumbado, y echándose la mochila al hombro, dejó el laboratorio. ¿Abandonar ese lugar? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Donde estaria la sala de trofeos? Tenia que preguntarles si tenian camisetas oficiales o algo asi.  
  
Hank observó preocupado los resultados de los analisis. Pulsó un botón.  
  
-Capitán, ven aqui ahora, esto es grave.  
  
-¿Como que no existe?  
  
-Miralo tu mismo, le he echo todas las pruebas imaginables, incluso he probado algunos sistemas de análisis que aun estan en fase experimental, y el resultado es siempre el mismo: cero, nada. Los sensores no le "ven", los microfonos no le oyen, el encefalograma es plano, el electrocardiograma tambien, no hay actividad cerebral, no se detecta transpiración, ni actividad de ningún órgano. Nada. Con los resultados en la mano, es como si nunca hubiera estado aqui. Es como si fuera un vacio viviente.  
  
-Lo que me preocupa es que conozca la identidad de Tony... Creo que no nos queda otro remedio que dejarle marchar, no le podemos retener indefinidamente.  
  
-Ni tampoco vigilarle. No me gusta, pero creo que no nos queda otro remedio que fiarnos de su palab...  
  
¡¡¡CRASH!!!  
  
-¡Socorro! ¡No era mi intencion, de verdad!  
  
Ni cinco minutos despues, todos estaban en los vestuarios del gimnasio, observando a Jack amenazado por una irritadísima Hulka que solo se cubria con una toalla mientras el pelo aun húmedo le chorreaba sobre la espalda.  
  
-¿Que ha pasado aqui?  
  
-Nada Capitan, de verdad, yo solo curioseaba, cuando de repente escuche un ruido, entré, porque podia ser un enemigo, o quizas un portal dimensional como el que os llevó al Ultraverso, Y me encuentro a... -desnudó con la mirada y sin disimulo a Hulka-. Bueno, ya sabeis a quien.  
  
-Este mirón me espió mientras salia de la ducha.  
  
-¡Ya me he disculpado! ¿Que vas a hacer, ¿llamar a tu primo el de Zumosol? -Hulka se le quedó mirando fijamente-. Huy, que metedura de pata... tu primo es.. jejejeje pedona, de verdad.  
  
En otro lugar...  
  
-¿Está todo listo?  
  
-Si jefa, Grimm por fin tendra lo que se merece. -Otro d elos presentes se llevo la mano a la nuca, pensativo.  
  
-¿Seguro que es buena idea? Nos podemos meter en un lio.  
  
-La Banda de la calle Yancy tendrá por fin las respuestas que Grimm nos debe. Y no se hable más.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, está bien. ¿Quien conduce?  
  
Jack se echó la mochila a la espalda.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo chicos. Por los autografos, la foto, y por no dejar que Hulka me aplastase. Y por el traductor universal tambien, ha sido todo un detalle. Desde luego eso me va a ahorrar un monton de problemas..  
  
-Cuidate Jack, y otra vez ten mas cuidado antes de entrar en unos baños.  
  
-Lo tendré Jennifer, auque ha merecido la pena -"como esta la nena"-. Solo una cosa más... ¿sabeis donde puedo localizar a Spiderman? Tengo algo que es suyo y quisiera devolvérselo.  
  
Jack permanecía tranquilamente sentado en la marquesina del autobús leyendo el Recopilatorio. En aquellos momentos habia decidido mostrarle las aventuras de un nuevo héroe.  
  
-"Nocturno", no está mal, no está mal. Me juego mi busto de Thor a que el primer crossover será con el Motorista Fantasma. ¿Pero es que aqui nunca viene el autobús? -Mirando el horario, se dio cuenta de que en realidad nnguno le llevaba a donde queria ir. En un callejón vio una moto solitaria y ni corto ni perezoso, se subió y la puso en marcha.  
  
-La gente no deberia de dejar las llaves puestas...  
  
No se mostraria tan burlon, si viera a la pareja que minutos despues salia del callejón.  
  
-¡Me han robado la moto!  
  
-Calma Lobi, llamaremos para avisar que llegaremos tarde a la cena.  
  
-La cena es lo que menos me importa ahora Kitty...  
  
Próximo número: Primer Dia de clase. 


	3. Primer Dia de Clase

Todos nos hemos preguntado en alguna ocasion que hariamos si tuvieramos la oportunidad de conocer a nuestros ídolos y correr aventuras junto a ellos. Esta es la historia de una persona que vio cumplido su sueño... de una manera que no esperaba. El es el Sabedor, el que Todo lo Conoce.

Stan Lee presenta...

EL FAN

Nº 2: Tu Amistoso Amigo y Vecino

Nota: Nocturno y Kate son copyright Dhaem17

Portada: Spiderman balanceándose por las azoteas de Nueva York, mientras El Fan le persigue libreta y boligrafo en mano al grito de: "¿Me firmas un autógrafo, Spidey?"

Ajeno a la propiedad de la moto que conducia, Jack (llamémoslo asi a partir de ahora), lograba apracar la moto a la entrada de un instituto de enseñanza secundaria. Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que iban de un lado a otro. Justo cuando iba a dirigir la palabra a un bedel ocupado en vaciar una papelera, Jack sintió de nuevo el mismo escalofrio de reconocimiento que le habia acompañado con cada descubrimiento.

Unos tres metros más alla de él vio a un pequeño grupo de alumnos hablando entre si. Podia distinguir a uno que vestia de negro de pies a cabeza, con una palidez extrema, cadaverica, y gafas oscuras. Y supo quien era.

-¿Noct.. -"¡Alto! Solo Kate sabe que Adam Crow y Nocturno son la misma persona"- ¿Adam Crow?

El aludido se volvio a mirar al individuo que en un atroz ingles intentaba preguntarle algo. Era un hombre joven, de mas o menos treinta años, alto, pelo rubio, ojos azules, con gafas, y cara de... Adam se sintió incomodo con su mirada, como si aquel tipo pudiera ver dentro de él.

-¿Si¿Que desea?

-Ai luk for Pit.. Mierda de traductor, se ha vuelto a estropear... a ver si doy con el &() boton, ah, ya está.

Busco el despacho de Peter Parker, es urgente.

-Tendra que esperar, justo ahora tenemos clase con el.

-¡Mierda! Bueno, de todas formas¿podrias hacerme un favor? Dile que tego algo que necesita para su trabajo y tengo que entregarselo cuanto antes.

-Entonces venga con nostros, si lo necesita para darnos clase...

-No, no, su OTRO trabajo, ya sabes cual digo... Nocturno.

-...

-Bueno, yo esperare aqui en el pasillo a que termine la clase. Por favor avísale.

Parker alzó la vista y vio delante de él a uno de sus alumnos.

-¿Si, Adam?

-Mr. Parker, fuera hay alguien que desea verle, dice que ten algo suyo.

-¿Algo mio?

-Si, dice que es urgente. Esta esperando fuera.

-Gracias Adam.

Parker condujo a Jack hasta su despacho. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se entretuvo examinándolo, pero se dijo a si mismo, que a parte de una mirada propia de alguien con las facultades mentales perturbadas no parecia peligroso.

Despues de todo, su sentido aracnido no reaccionaba ante él en absoluto, asi que debia de ser completamente inofensivo.

Dicha idea cambio cuando entraron en su despacho y, sin mediar palabra, Jack arrojó sobre la mesa algo que reconoció muy bien.

Su lanzarredes, abollado, sin el botón, y le faltaban algunos cartuchos de red, pero era uno de los suyos.

-Disculpa que no te lo haya devuelto antes, pero he estado ocupado y me ha sido imposible venir antes. Y perdona tambien el estado en que se encuentra, se me cayó cuando iba en la moto y trataba de usarlo para evitar un atropello.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Devolverte lo que es tuyo. Y bueno, ya que lo mencionas... -Jack abrió su mochila, sacando una libreta y un boligrafo.- ¡Tu autógrafo! Jo, jamas pense que llegaria este momento, un autógrafo del autentico Spiderman!

-A cambio de no desvelar mi identidad al público, supongo

-No Peter, lo digo ens erio. Ya se que parece una locura, pero vamos, cuantas veces te han peiddo un autografo?

"Demasiadas" pensó Peter.

-Oh, vamos¿que te cuesta¿Que crees que voy a hacer¿usar el ADN que quede aderido al bloc para clonarte otra vez? De acuerdo, Ben era un buen tipo, y la verdad es que como Spiderman no lo hacia nada mal, la verdad, pero la saga del Clon como que deja algo que desear, la verdad.

Peter se quedo blanco de asombro.

-¿Quien eres?

-Un fan, solo eso, y nada más.

-Deja de parafrasear a Edgar Allan Poe y responde. Ahora.

-Te he dicho la verdad -respondió Jack, dolido-. Si no me quieres creer, es asunto tuyo. Yo me voy.

-¡Espera! -Parker tuvo una repentina inspiracion-. Esta bien, no creo que una firma sea tan mala despues de todo. ¿Quieres que ponga algo en especial?

-Con eso de "tu amistoso amigo y vecino" vale.

-Venga, aqui tienes. Si me disculpas, ahora tengo clase.

-Lo se, lo se. Cuidate Petey, y dale recuerdos d emi parte al Doc Ock.

-¡...!

En el patio, Jack se cruzó d enuevo con Adam. O mas bien Adam se cruzó en su camino, impidiendole el paso hacia su... bueno, hacia la moto que habia "tomado prestada".

-No me importa quien eres -"menos mal" penso con sorna Jack-, pero quiero dejar bien clara una cosa. No te enfrentes a mi.

-Nada más lejos de mi intencion, Nocturno. Y ahora, si me permites... -Al parecer, no le permitia, ya que le cogio del hombro y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo le dio la vuelta.

-No digas luego que no te advertí. -La exprsión de Jack cambio a una más que ligera inquietud. Despues de todo, Nocturno era para él un personaje nuevo, no sabia nada de él, de su caracter ni su potencial.

-Lo que tu digas¿me puedo marchar ya?

Adam no respondió, se limitó a verle desaparecer con la moto más alla del parque anexo al instituto. No necvesito volverse para saber quien estaba a su espalda.

-¿Pudiste colocárselo?

-Si, profe. Podremos seguirle sin problema. Me pregunto quien sera, hay algo en el que no me gusta.

-Ya. A mi tampoco. -respondió Peter Parker. Parece saberlo todo sobre mi, pero no es solo eso. la naturalidad con que dice lo que sabe... eso e slo que de verdad me inquieta.

-No me referia a eso. No tiene olor. Ninguno. He intentado retenerlo, pero era como si intentara aspirar el vacio. Si no es por el rastreador araña que me dijiste quele colocara no se como le vamos a seguir.

-Tu no vas a seguir a nadie Adam. Mañana tiens un examen de Historia Europea. ()

-¿De verdad cree eso, profe?

Jack habia regresado a casa de Martha, la madre de jarvis. la buena mujer le habia ofrecido su hospitalidad hasta que se instalara por su cuenta. Y tenia que reconocer que la oferta no se podia rechazar.

En aquellos momentos se hallba en el salon, tranquilamente sentado mientras leia el Recopilatorio, aguardando a que la cena estuviera lista.

El tomo nunca indicaba que coleccion mostraba en un momento dado, como si contuviera todo el universo dentro de si. La pagina que atraia la atencion de nuestro protagonista en aquel momento mostraba una escena nocturna. Por lo que dedujo del cuadro de apoyo, el tomo mostraba lo sucedido en tiempo real.

Una furgoneta transportaba una jaula muy grande, en cuyo inteior se podia vislumbrar una silueta alada MUY grande. Hasta ahi todo normal, más o menos. Sin embargo, los ojos de Jack se dilataron al ver la placa a un lado de la verja recien traspasada por el vehículo.

-¡La embajada de Latveria! Eso solo puede significar una cosa. EL ha vuelto. -Se mesó pensativo la perilla unos segundos. ¿Por que no? Despues de todo era el universo Marvel.

-La cena esta lista. -Martha aparecio con una humeante sopera.- Espero que tengas hambre.

-Por supuesto, Martha. -Bueno, podia esperar un par de horas, no queria ser desagradable con una anfitriona como ella.

: Nocturno y Spiderman conocieron sus respectivas identidades secretas en una historia aun por publicar.

Proximo capitulo: Dios los cria y ellos se juntan. 


End file.
